Destinada a ser vampiro
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: Edward se marcha, dejando a una triste y desolada bella; pero que pasaria si un individuo convierte a bella y si es el unico capaz de curar las heridas del corazon de bella? basado en luna nueva... lo se mal summary pero porfavor leean...
1. Chapter 1

DESTINADA A SER VAMPIRO

PROLOGO: CORAZON ROTO

Edward a estado muy distante estos últimos días, lo siento cada vez mas lejos, estaba en mi trabajo cuando llego el me mira va de una forma extraña no dejes volar tu imaginación decia una vosecilla en mi interior.

- hola Edward _ dije tratando de olvidar mi loca imaginaron

Hola _dijo con ese aire indiferente – necesito hablar contigo

- si, espera termino este inventario y vamos – dije toda animada

_Hem… no te espero en tu casa –dijo con nerviosismo

- si pero entes voy a dejar esta carta al correo par mi madre – dije preocupada rene tiene que estar ansiosamente loca por ver las fotos de mi cumpleaños.

-yo la dejo por ti –dijo de nuevo con esa vos fría y despreocupada

-Hem… bueno –estaba sorprendida por en apuro de querer hablar conmigo

Después de eso se fue, yo me quede mirando como se iba , Edward no era tan indiferente conmigo algo en mi corazón decía que iba mal.

Al llegar a casa lo encontré sentado en el capo de su volvo mirando al vacío, esa mirada me perturbo dándome escalofríos en la columna vértebra.

-hola –dije para matar ese incomodo silencio -bella por que no damos un paseo en el bosque-me tomo de la mano y me condujo por el sendero que abia en el patio de mi casa, me solto y caminomos en silencio cuando paro abruptamente y me dijo:

-blla nos vamos –dijo con una voz q medaba miedo

Bueno me voy contigo-respondí sin pensarlo dos veces

-no, Bella tu te quedas aquí

-no, no te entiendo- realmente no entendía

-eso bella tu no debes venir por que no me convienes

-que-dije muy sorprendida

-esto no debe ser tu eres humana y yo no quiero convertirte –no podía creer lo q me estaba diciendo-esto es entupido tu no estas a mi alcance

- tu…no me quieres-dije muy lentamente no podía creer


	2. Una verdad dolorosa

_Yukino: holaa bueno este es un fic hecho por mi querida amiwis Musegirl que es la inventora de esta historia… bueno no se que mas decir ojala les guste este capitulo _

_La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen son de la propiedad de SM. .. No los retraso más _

_ADELANTE CON EL FIC…_

* * *

_**Destinada a ser vampiro**_

**Capitulo 2: una verdad dolorosa**

-no-dijo con una voz fría- no te preocupes tu mente es un colador olvidaras muy rápido.

-y tu que harás –dije con mi voz quebrantada al ultimo-si esto es por lo que paso con Jasper, no te preocupes no fue nada Edward nada

-si lo fue o no, no me importa, entiende que me canse de proteger a una entupida humana-no no esto no es cierto esto no pude estar pasando es solo un mal sueño es en lo único que pensaba –no hagas nada imprudente por Charlie

-no, no te vayas –dije sollozando –no...Lo…has por favor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de mí y dijo:

-será como si nunca hubiera existido, te lo juro- beso mi frente y desapareció-adiós – se escucho en el viento.

No, no_ dije empecé a caminar _Edward

Grite su nombre buscando por todas partes, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello

_Edward, Edward, Edward…………._

_¿Dónde esta? Era lo único en que podía pensar_

Caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo solo caminaba, me caía y paraba por inercia, hasta que mi cuerpo no mudo mas me quede ahí tirada, acurrucada en posición fetal no se cuento tiempo habrá pasado pero no me importo, sentí como caían gotas por mi cara, estaba lloviendo las lagrimas se con fundían con la lluvia era un dolor tan grande, era como un agujero en mi pacho que arrasaba con todos mis anhelos, sueños ilusiones, que tenia, quería ser borrada esto es mas que una horrible pasadilla, cerré mis ojos para ver si así despertaba, pero no paso. Escuche unas rudos pero no me importo prefería morir a enfrentarme a una vida sin Edward.

_ mira lo que nos encontramos dijo una voz provinente de la oscuridad

No esto no podía ser encontrarme con otro vampiro, pero estaba equivocada detrás de el había una mujer.

* * *

_**Yukino: bueno se que ha sido muy corto pero asi lo ha decidido la autora jejeje!!**_

_**Solo esperen a los otros capis ahí empezara lo bueno y seran mas largo es que quiere saber si les va gustando de apoco**_

_**Bueno cuidense ahí nos leemos…**_


End file.
